sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Murphy
Biographical Information Rebecca-Rose had lived a fairly charmed life for a girl from the working class depths of Manchester. She'd never really wanted for anything that she needed and after losing her mum quite early in her life, her father, Peter, had done twice the job of raising her. A former military man himself, he had raised her to enjoy being outside and in the wild. If not on a camping trip or learning to shoot her first shotgun on the firing ranges, she enjoyed a happy youth with a doting father and three protective, if feisty older brothers. Her family call her Rosie, after her mother. Her mother was a Marine too - she died shortly after childbirth due to complications. Being the youngest meant that she developed a competitive streak fairly quickly. If she wasn't pragmatic and practical, she'd end up with the short portion at dinner or being pranked by one or all of her three older brothers. She learned to think outside the box and fight back as hard and crafty as they did. It made sense that she went into the services, initially serving as a military chef on board the ships but soon making the transfer over to the Marines in short order. Her pragmatism and down to earth nature got her fairly far, especially when coupled with a natural respect for authority that she'd picked up from having a military father. She graduated marines training and passed out at the rank of Sergeant, was given a team to work with as 2IC and departed for the seas to serve her time in Afghanistan. She fell in love with a woman in her team, Amber, and they had a happy relationship. Until the recon mission... The recon mission did not go well. All of her training couldn't save her from the consequences of a poorly planned mission. Her CO had not factored in a potential ambush site, and despite her pointing this out she had been overruled and the mission had gone ahead as initially planned. She vaguely remembers automatic fire, the pop of explosions, some cries of pain and a burning sensation in her chest. She watched the light go out of the eyes of her team as they were gunned down, or killed instantly by the explosion. She lay still, staring into the eyes of her dead girlfriend, aware of the engagement ring in its little box in her smock pocket and the fact that it would never be worn now. After returning to service, Murphy decided to take the advice of her superior officers and apply for Officer Training - something new to help her recover from the mission. Something to help her through the PTSD and mental horror. She went. She kicked ass. She was two days away from passing out as Lt. Murphy when she got the call from the hospital. Her father was sick - he had been for a while, but now he was fading fast. If she left, she'd fail her training. If she stayed, she wouldn't get to say good bye to her father. She chose to leave. She doesn't speak of it much but he became lucid for long enough to give her a gift that was meant for when she passed her officer training - a heavy revolver in a carefully, lovingly carved wooden box that he had made specially for the weapon. She hadn't the heart to tell him that she hadn't passed, nor that she had been discharged to care for him and heal after the ambush. He passed not long afterwards, and whilst he died proud, she feels guilty for that lie. She aimed to make it true. Her return to the Marines had her carefully considering her options. Her girlfriend and father were dead and she'd walked away from progression. The officers looked at her differently now - like she'd burned out. She knew she had to pull something out of the hat to stay in the Marines, else she'd be shipped off to a lifetime of STAG on the Falklands. So she recruited the unwanted. The EOD who couldn't touch a bomb. The Mechanical Engineer that bounced from unit to unit and offended everyone in between. The Royal Marine who preferred computers to people and had only joined the Commandos because someone once said that she couldn't. She got them in shape, disciplined, field ready. They had their hiccups but soon the EOD was diffusing, the engineer was in line, and the tech-marine became a better people person. It took a demotion to get them in line, but quickly earned her a promotion for their efficiency and capabilities. They became her new family - Nolan, Mac, and T. It was a chance meeting with Scouse (Spike) that got her interested in joining the SEF, and so she put in for the transfer and eventually joined. Her team followed shortly afterwards. ---- Service History Royal Navy Catering and Hospitality - 2005-2006 Royal Marines Band Service - Vocalist - 2006-2007 Royal Marine Commandos, Sergeant - 2007-2017 Demoted in field to Corporal following an incident in the Helmand Province. Rank reinstated following investigation. (2014) SEF - Private - 2017-2018 SEF - Corporal - 2018 - Present Day ---- =Notable Activities= Quote Me Happy! "Get the fuck out of my kitchen" - Murphy, basically always. Sometimes not even in the kitchen. ---- Back to Personnel Category:Personnel